Perspective
by RasenRouge
Summary: ¿Alguna vez Kankou se había puesto a pensar en lo que se sentiría recibir la noticia de ser abuelo? Y si llegara ese día, ¿sería una experiencia dulce que recordaría para toda su vida? ¿O sería una pesadilla de la que desearía despertar? Es que su retoño no podía estar sembrando sus semillas. Al menos no sería el único que tendría que soportar semejante calvario.


Hoy amanecí bondadosa y no solo decidí actualizar B&R, sino también publicar un pequeño OneShot. El cual está dedicado principalmente a Melgamonster, ya que todo surgió entre nuestro intercambio de loqueras. Sin más, disfruten y ríanse un poco de la desgracia ajena 😃

N/A: Este OS no se recomienda a personas que no han leído Blood&Roses porque no van a entender nada XD

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Las galletas de la fortuna son más efectivas que el horóscopo**

Su mañana no iba a ser en lo más mínimo productiva. Lo supo en cuanto se vio a sí mismo leyendo el horóscopo de la semana mientras bebía tranquilamente una exquisita taza de café en compañía de pequeños bocadillos. Sí, esa era la clase de vida a la que debía estar acostumbrado alguien que ocupaba el puesto más alto dentro de una tripulación.

Sabía que la gran diosa de la fortuna estaba de su lado. Porque no solo tenía una flotilla numerosa, sino también contaba con capitanes poderosos que se hacían respetar y acataban sus órdenes a la primera. Y si eso no era suficiente, poseía una adorable y hermosa hija: su tesoro más valioso de todos.

—Según mi horóscopo, esta semana me enteraré de una gran noticia. Se vienen cambios importantes que mejorarán mi vida. Y además, nuevos lazos están por formarse —leyó con cierta curiosidad.

No obstante, existía algo que arruinaba un poco su vida. Y ese algo había entrado a su despacho con una sonrisa ancha y descarada.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Una nave completa? ¿Una ciudad? Dime que no te cargaste a algún rey o a nuestro cliente —pedía Tentei al mirar al sinvergüenza que había tomado asiento frente a su escritorio. Se veía tan confiable con sus ropas de capitán, pero eso era una gran falacia.

—En realidad vengo a pedir un aumento —estableció. Él siempre tan directo.

—¿Más? Pero si los capitanes de escuadrón son los que mejor ganan de la tripulación. Claro, después de mí —le indicó.

—Tentei, ya va siendo hora de que pienses en jubilarte —estableció con su particular tono de voz. Claramente no le hizo gracia alguna al almirante.

—¡¿No fue suficiente para ti el haberme arrebatado a mi hija?! ¿Ahora quieres quedarte con mi tripulación? Te voy a cortar esas malditas pelotas para que no haya más como tú en este mundo —amenazó con soberano cabreo.

—Como te iba diciendo. Necesito un aumento.

—Y dime, ¿para qué quieres ese dinero? Comes aquí. Y eso ya es un ahorro enorme… De hecho soy yo el que debería cobrarte a ti por consumir tanto. ¡Eres un maldito troglodita! —si seguía enojándose así le daría un ataque al corazón—. No sé cómo demonios lograste conquistar a mi hija, pero todavía estoy a tiempo de patearte lejos de aquí.

—Tendré más gastos en unos meses.

—¿Gastos? ¿En unos meses? —cavilaba—. ¿Vas a sacar una nave a meses sin intereses? ¿Quieres comprar un planeta? ¿O tal vez una manada entera de bueyes de Kobe?

—Diría que es más bien para remodelar ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué demonios estás siendo tan ambiguo? Dime para qué cojones quieres el dinero o no te voy a dar nada —añadió intentando contener sus ganas de golpearlo.

—Oshin me dijo que no era buena idea que lo supieras de inmediato —estipulaba con cierta burla—. Dijo que ella lo hablaría contigo más adelante.

—¿Por qué tanto misticismo? ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? —al hombre se le vino una idea. Una que no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo—. Espera un momento…N-No me digan que…

—Vendré después por tu respuesta. De momento tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme —se puso de pie, mirándole con cierta guasa—. Últimamente tu hija está de peor humor que de costumbre y no para de pedirme que vaya a conseguirle cada cosa que se le antoja —Tentei estaba empezando a sufrir de un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo—. Supongo que las mujeres se ponen nerviosas cuando se enteran de algo como eso.

—Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando… ¡Ven y júrame por tu maldita trenza que no está pasando lo que me estás insinuando!

—Aunque dijo que en par de meses estaría más relajada —Tentei se rompía por dentro como lo haría un jarrón Ming al caer contra el suelo—. Así que todo debe estar listo para que haya suficiente espacio. No hay manera de que quepa nada más donde estamos.

—¡¿Metiste la pata?! ¡¿Te atreviste a sembrar tu caótica semilla en el fértil campo de mi hija?! ¡¿Qué parte de debes sacarla antes de que los accidentes ocurran no entendiste?! —al diablo las composturas, ya estaba gritándole. Y si un escritorio no le separara, ya estaría zarandeándole—. ¡Pero tu maldito y calvo padre va a enterarse de esto! ¡Ese hombre me va a escuchar! —y hablando del diablo.

Ya nadie respetaba ni la privacidad ni las puertas ajenas. No cuando había un tema sumamente delicado que tratar. Por lo que era demasiado válido para Umibouzu el derribar todos los estorbos que se postraran en su camino con una simple patada.

Lo peor es que él lucía igual o peor que el mismísimo Tentei.

—¡Maldito mocoso, te dije que no te dejaras seducir por esa mujer a la primera! —a él no le importaba hacer uso de su parasol para intentar golpear a su estúpido hijo. Kamui por su lado evadía todo grácilmente—. Ahora que tiene un hijo tuyo creciéndole en las entrañas, te ha amarrado para toda la vida… No dudará en demandarte la pensión alimenticia y arruinar de ese modo tu ya de por sí patética vida.

—¡Esa es mi línea, estúpido calvo! —ahora era el almirante del Hokusei quien se batía en duelo con el pelado—. Te dije que lo castraras.

—Te dije que la metieras en un convento.

—Ya que estás muy ocupado regresaré después~ —porque Kamui pasaba momentáneamente de las peleas que esos dos siempre tenían cada vez que se veían—. Nos vemos después~

—…Ahora ya es demasiado tarde…No podemos hacer nada —el pelirrojo cesó su ataque. Se le veía deprimido, sin ganas de seguir viviendo—. No nos queda más remedio que…

—Ser familia —Kankou bajó su parasol. Lucía como alguien que lo había perdido todo. Como si se hubiera transformado en el hombre más débil de todos.

—Tu mujer debe estarte maldiciendo desde su tumba por no haber educado bien a su hijo y evitar así que se convierta en padre siendo tan joven —miró su espada, tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar este mundo justo ahora—. Si tu hijo escapa, lo perseguiré hasta el último confín y traeré su trasero hasta aquí.

—Más te vale que ese niño que crece en su vientre sea de mi imbécil hijo.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando pelado desempleado y mal oliente?!

—Mi hijo se va a cumplir tus misiones y su mujer pasa mucho tiempo a solas… Bien pudo haber pedido un poco de consuelo en brazos de otro. Estoy seguro de que le sobran los hombres —y de nuevo estaban intercambiando cabezazos.

—Soy yo el que debería decir eso de tu semilla. Mira que tiene a un mundo de tipas que no dudarían en emborracharlo para que les hiciera un hijo —espetaba—. ¡¿Y si tiene más hijos regados por ahí?! Ya vimos que le gusta comerse la torta antes de la fiesta.

—¡Fue culpa de tu hija que lo obligó a hacerlo!

—¡Oshin jamás obligaría a Kamui a hacer algo así! Eso debió de haber nacido de él...Es igual de pervertido que tú —y un par de topetazos más fueron necesarios para lograr que cayeran al suelo. Al menos ya estaban más tranquilizados.

—Parece que solo nos queda algo por hacer…

—Obligarlos a que contraigan nupcias —sentenciaba con desolación infinita—. No pienso pagar la boda.

—Es tu deber por ser el padre de la novia… Yo ya hice suficiente con darte un yerno como Kamui.

—Hubiera preferido que me mataras a eso.

Se pusieron de pie, sacudiéndose los escombros. Deprimirse y lamentarse no iba a servirles de nada ya. Era hora de actuar. De enfrentar la realidad. De continuar avanzando y pensar sobre el futuro brillante que les aguardaba.

Así que valerosamente salieron de la habitación. Sabían hacia dónde dirigirse. Aunque no esperaban que su camino estuviera lleno de tantos distractores; de tantas cosas que les remarcaban la nueva etapa que estaban a punto de vivir.

—Ah, Joben. Qué sorpresa —saludaba el pelirrojo a su tercer capitán. Al parecer llevaba varias bolsas con un dibujo inconfundible—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—Seré abuelo por primera vez, Tentei-san. Estoy sumamente emocionado —esa palabra atravesó a los dos como una alabarda. De seguro ni Utsuro experimentó tanto sufrimiento cuando le atravesaron el corazón con el cristal de Altana como ellos en ese instante—. ¿Sucede algo? Están muy pálidos.

—D-Descuida. No ocurre nada.

—Felicidades —celebraba Umibouzu al Amanto—. De seguro lo harás excelente.

—Estamos ansiosos por saber si será niña o niño —otro shock llegó hasta ellos—. Lo ideal sería un muchachito. Tener un varón como el primer hijo siempre es lo ideal.

—¿Qué haremos si es niño? —le susurraba el pelón a Tentei.

—Lo alejaremos de su padre para que no aprenda sus malos hábitos. Crecerá siguiendo el camino del samurái y así evitaremos que sea igual de descarriado.

—Pero si llegara a ser niña…

—La criaremos y la mantendremos oculta de todos esos barbajanes que hay alrededor del universo —estableció con firmeza. Lo peor es que el pelón estaba pensando lo mismo—. Con la belleza con la que nacerá seguramente llamará la atención de todos. No queremos que nuestra preciada nieta caiga en manos de idiotas.

—Mataremos a cualquiera que intente llevársela lejos de nosotros.

—¿De qué están hablando estos dos? —ante Joben lucían como un par de viejos que no dejaban de cuchichearse.

De nuevo se encaminaron con dirección a la única persona con la que podrían hablar seriamente. No obstante, se vieron en la necesidad de detenerse un rato. Es que ambos sabían que cuando esa mujer estaba demasiado callada nada bueno podría pasar.

—¿En qué estás pensando ahora, Moka?

—¡Almirante! —saludó con entusiasmo—. La verdad es que desde anoche no he dejado de pensar en cuál sería el mejor nombre para mi pequeño.

—¿Tu pequeño? —cuestionaba Umibouzu.

—Sí —respondió—. El que me estoy esforzando tanto en traer a este mundo. Por eso es que estoy pensando muy bien en su nombre.

—Bueno, Abuto es un hombre responsable y ya no es un mocoso. Será un buen padre y ejemplo para ese niño que viene en camino —decía el almirante más que seguro—. Recuérdame subirle el sueldo para que no le falte nada a su primogénito.

—Ey, esperen…¿qué están insinuando?

—Los nombres son importantes. Definen la personalidad del niño…Es por eso que deben elegirse sabiamente —Umi estaba poniéndose serio—. ¿Y si pensamos en algunos nombres para el pequeño o la pequeña?

—Podríamos comprarles un par de libros. Así elegirán los mejores —¿en qué instante empezaron a pensar igual y a llevarse tan bien? —. También necesitaríamos guías para el cuidado del bebé. Sé que mi Oshin es muy lista y práctica, pero ser primeriza no es fácil…—miró a la Renho con aires paternales—. También te traeremos unas a ti para que críes bien al pequeño Abuto.

—¡Nunca dije que estuviera esperando un hijo de ese imbécil! —bramó enfurecida—. Cuando dije que necesitaba un nombre para mi pequeño me refería a mi nuevo prototipo de mecha que pienso construir. Siempre me gusta ponerles mote a mis creaciones.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso? —estipularon a la par.

—Justo te andaba buscando —esa voz hizo que casi saltaran del susto—. ¿Por qué tienen esa cara de asustados? —llevó sus carmesí pupilas hacia ese par de latosos padres—. ¿Ya fue Kamui a verte?

—Justo sobre eso queremos hablar contigo —de nuevo se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar a la vez.

—Si Kamui ya les dijo de que se trataba, no creo que haya más razones para hablar sobre el tema. Sinceramente no creo que sea para tanto, pero él insistió en que necesitábamos ampliar un poco —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Esos dos la siguieron.

—Por supuesto que no es una exageración. Donde viven es pequeño y el espacio pronto comenzará a escasear —Tentei sabía de esas cosas—. El niño debe crecer en un lugar amplio.

—Deja que ese idiota haga algo para variar.

—Todavía no sabemos si será solamente uno…Según el ultrasonido que hizo el médico, podrían ser dos. Pero no estaremos completamente seguros hasta que haya pasado otro mes.

—¡¿DOS?! —es que ya no podían verse más desaliñados que en ese momento.

—El doctor dice que es raro que nazcan mellizos, pero no es un hecho que se descarte totalmente —otra estocada contundente—. Sinceramente prefiero que sean dos de un solo golpe y no tener que esperar tanto por el siguiente.

—¡Oshin, no sabes lo que dices! Tener dos de golpe no es lo más sabio… Y más en su especie. Debe ser como cien veces peor que tener un bebé humano —Tentei velaba por la integridad física de Oshin—. Primero uno y más adelante el siguiente. No tengan prisa.

—Con uno solo tendrán suficiente para entretenerse. Créanme, los primeros meses tras el nacimiento son el preámbulo del infierno que les aguardará de ahí en adelante.

—Sé que la maternidad no es cosa fácil. Pero creo que estoy preparada para enfrentar este reto.

—Tú sí, pero qué hay de ese idiota que tienes por hombre.

—Kamui está bastante entusiasmado también —¿lo estaba? Ellos tal vez lo habían juzgado mal—. Aunque se queja ocasionalmente de todo lo que le pido. Pero es necesario para que el futuro bebé crezca adecuadamente.

—Lo golpearé si es necesario para que se comporte como hombrecito —estipulaba Kankou—. Si tuvo la suficiente desfachatez para dejarte tal regalito, tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Algún mareo? ¿Antojos? —cuestionaba con preocupación su padre adoptivo.

—Solamente un poco de cansancio. Pero es normal… Aunque últimamente no he podido dormir bien. Pero no me quejo, sé que valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo —estipulaba con una sonrisa; esa que logró conmover a ese par de hombres.

—¡Haces que me sienta tan orgulloso de ti hija mía! —es que ya estaba abrazándola—. Le daré a ese idiota el aumento que tanto quería.

—Creo que es el momento adecuado para planear la boda.

—¿Boda? ¿De qué boda hablan ustedes dos?

—Tú no te preocupes por esos detalles insignificantes. Deja que todo quede en nuestras manos —Tentei la miraba con la ilusión recuperada—. Te verás hermosa Oshin. Y descuida, será una fiesta en grande.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —y hablando del canijo que les llevó a estar en esa situación.

—Me encontré a estos dos y no dejaban de entretenerme.

Los dos hombres estaban tan absortos en su charla que no notaron hacía dónde se dirigieron. ¿Y es que cuál podría ser el motivo por el cual habrían de terminar en el hangar de la nave? ¿Por qué estaría ahí esperándole el pelirrojo?

—¿Ya les contaste?

—¡Claro que lo hizo, no como tú pelmazo! —exclamaron a la par.

—Ya les pegaste tu mal genio —se quejaba el Yato.

—¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa, eh?! ¡Debiste de haber controlado a tu amiguito para que esto no estuviera pasando! ¡Aprende a lidiar con los cambios de humor de tu mujer! —vociferaron.

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? —Kamui miró de mala manera a ese par—. Era mejor cuando se odiaban a muerte.

—Lo seguimos haciendo pero nos contenemos por el pequeño que está por nacer.

—¿Y cómo sigue todo? —preguntaba la boticaria.

—Creo que has llegado justo a tiempo.

Unos metros más fueron suficientes para que vieran lo que había estado adueñándose de aquel espacio.

—¿Por qué motivo está aquí Nishey? —curioseaba el pelirrojo—. Pensé que estaba en la nave de las bestias.

—Si la dejo ahí sería muy peligroso —establecía la pelinegra. Esos dos no entendían nada—. Necesitará espacio para cuando dé a luz.

—Oye…Espera un momento… ¿Qué dé a luz? —nada como hablar en completa armonía.

—Eso fue lo que dije —remarcaba ella—. En unos seis meses dará a luz a un par de saludables bebés.

—Oshin…entonces…cuando te referías a lo del ultrasonido…y el cansancio…Te estabas refiriendo a tu mascota, ¿no? —mascullaba Tentei.

—Creí que le habías dicho para qué queríamos el dinero extra, Kamui —ahora su mirada asesina iba para su pareja.

—Se lo expliqué.

—¡Mentira, no lo hiciste! —tenía muchas, muchas ganas de cargarse al que pudo haber sido su yerno.

—Todo este tiempo habíamos pensado que el dinero adicional era porque ustedes dos se iban a convertir en padres —les señalaba Umibouzu con notorio cabreo—. ¿Se estaban burlando de nosotros? ¿Querían ponernos a prueba? ¿Por qué montaron todo este numerito? ¿Por qué todo lo que decían se escuchaba endemoniadamente comprometedor? ¿Se dan cuenta de todo el cabello que perdí con esto? Envejecí cinco años con esta noticia falsa.

—De manera que Nishey será la madre y no mi amada hija —se sentía libre, completamente rejuvenecido, como si de nuevo pudiera respirar y seguir con su vida—. Aunque, ¿para qué querían el dinero adicional?

—Pues para reacondicionar este sitio para Nishey. De ese modo podrá criar a sus pequeños aquí sin ser molestada por el resto de la tripulación… Recuerda que es una criatura en extremo delicada y necesita cuidados especiales.

—Ese es un buen punto —apoyaba el pelirrojo—. Está bien. No tendrás de qué preocuparte. Yo mismo mandaré a Moka que se haga cargo de todo… Por el momento…Kankou, vayamos a tomar unos tragos. Nos los hemos ganado después del mortal susto que nos dieron este par de mocosos.

—Esta vez cuenta conmigo.

—¿No crees que era el momento adecuado para decírselos? —cuestionaba Oshin. Kamui veía a ese par de hombres bailando el Casatchock como si no existiera mañana. Así celebraban que no iban a ser abuelos ni familia.

—Descuida. En un par de meses se darán cuenta por ellos mismos. No habrá necesidad de decirles nada —aseguró el pelirrojo con una disimulada pero bribona sonrisa.


End file.
